


Graveyard Dates Are The Best Dates

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Annoying Gabriel (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Blushing, Complete, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Or not, Protective Gabriel, Short & Sweet, So much blushing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: “You know, a graveyard isn’t exactly the most romantic place for a first date.”“Gabe, I keep telling you,” Sam repeated for at least the tenth time since they got here. “It’s not a date, we’re not dating, this is just a ghoul hunt, and I don’t actually need you here. I can handle one ghoul.” The hunter let out another aggravated sigh, at least the twentieth of the evening (though most likely a big underestimation).“I know, Sammich,” Gabe replied, unconsciously adjusting his nice, new (made with archangel powers new, at least) jacket. He’d even put some thought into the coat for a few minutes before snapping his fingers, which should’ve meant something, not that the adorable moose even noticed. “I’m not doubting your awesome hunter-y-ness. Just wanna keep you all safe and whatnot.” He grinned his most handsome grin, but Sam didn’t even turn around for it. Gabe had always loved a challenge, though; he waggled his eyebrows to himself before following.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Graveyard Dates Are The Best Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, it's been forever since I wrote a Sabriel fic. I definitely missed it. ^_^
> 
> Also: YAYS! I can write again (for now)!
> 
> Love you guys. <3

“You know, a graveyard isn’t exactly the most romantic place for a first date.”

“Gabe, I keep telling you,” Sam repeated for at least the tenth time since they got here. “It’s not a date, we’re not dating, this is just a ghoul hunt, and I don’t actually need you here. I can handle one ghoul.” The hunter let out another aggravated sigh, at least the twentieth of the evening (though most likely a big underestimation).

“I know, Sammich,” Gabe replied, unconsciously adjusting his nice, new (made with archangel powers new, at least) jacket. He’d even put some thought into the coat for a few minutes before snapping his fingers, which should’ve meant something, not that the adorable moose even noticed. “I’m not doubting your awesome hunter-y-ness. Just wanna keep you all safe and whatnot.” He grinned his most handsome grin, but Sam didn’t even turn around for it. Gabe had always loved a challenge, though; he waggled his eyebrows to himself before following.

“I wouldn't mind you being here if you didn’t keep calling it a date,” Sam said as he carefully avoided a pile of broken tombstones old enough that grass had been growing all over them. “Well, I wouldn’t mind as much,” Sam muttered, even though he knew the archangel had super power level hearing.

“Sammy, you wound me,” Gabe reacted, the over the top dramatics worthy of a soap opera.

Sam was about to respond with a snarky remark, but the ghoul that leaped off the tombstone pile cut him off. The hunter struggled, but he still would’ve been perfectly fine doing it without Gabe, who just yanked it off of him like it weighed nothing.

“Thanks,” Sam told him, but was once again cut off, this time by Gabe yelping.

“It bit me!” The archangel wailed. “The damn thing bit me!” It was hard to tell just how serious the wound was, with Gabe obviously overreacting while holding his hand to his chest, but there wasn’t enough blood to make Sam worry.

It was enough to distract them and let the ghoul run away, though.

“Son of a bitch,” Sam yelled when he noticed the retreating form, quoting his brother without even realizing it. “You let it get away!” Now the yelling was focused on the annoyance next to him with the bit hand.

Gabe shrunk back in a way Sam had never seen before, immediately killing every drop of anger that had made him sound like his dad on a bad day. He put his hands up, as if to show Gabe that he meant no harm. The ghoul could wait a couple minutes, but this kinda needed to happen right now. “I am so sorry about that,” Sam started his apology. “I swear I didn’t mean any of that, I promise.” Sam slowly walked toward the archangel, hands still up like a hostage negotiator. “Show me your hand, we can probably patch it up real quick before we go after the ghoul.”

Gabe held his hand up, a jagged, decently painful looking bite mark right below his thumb. But before Sam could react any further, the bite healed, without leaving any evidence that it ever even existed. Gabe let out a chuckle at Sam’s expression. “Angel grace, remember Sammykins?”

Sam turned around as fast as he could, trying to hide his blush over him forgetting something that obvious, but he still heard some muffled laughter from the comic relief. “Anyway,” Sam choked out, making him feel even more embarrassed. “The ghoul. It got away. Went that way.” The short sentences seemed to be easier to not mess up, though he was sure he still didn’t avoid it one hundred percent.

“Of course,” Gabe said behind him.

There was still a little bit of the muffled laughter from before, though the tone of it had changed into one that Sam couldn’t figure out. It did make him feel really awkward, enough so that he let out a sigh of relief (first one tonight) when he heard a branch snap to the left. “Over there.” Sam pointed in the direction of the noise, as if Gabe hadn’t heard it already. There was no time to worry about blushing from embarrassment again, though, because the sound of falling rocks came from the right.

“He went thataway?” Gabe suggested, pointing a thumb in each direction.

Sam rolled his eyes, but took charge quickly. “There must be more than one, so we’ll split up in case there’s two, and call for the other’s help if there’s more.” He nodded at his own plan, all seriousness now, especially compared to earlier.

“Ay ay, captain,” Gabe said, giving the hunter a mock salute and a cheeky grin, before heading right.

Sam just shook his head in frustration before heading left, towards the loud snapped branch and the ghoul that most likely stepped on it. There was nothing but the sound of the light breeze ruffling the leaves as he kept walking, listening closely, trying to find the ghoul or ghouls so that he could off them and be done with this whole day.

After five more minutes of searching, he started wondering if the branch had been a decoy. That the ghoul had never gone this way. That Gabe was probably fighting one, if not more, ghouls right now. The guy had almost as much power as Chuck, but Sam still turned around to go help.

“Sam, there were too many of them,” Gabe cried as he suddenly rushed out from a thick wall of bushes. “I couldn’t take ‘em all, I need your help.” There was a frantic look in his eyes, and multiple cuts and scrapes on his face and rips in his jacket. He looked exactly like he’d been on the wrong side of a fight, and Sam started to walk over to help the archangel, since he definitely needed it this time.

Sam was almost to the limping Gabe when he heard somebody yell from the other side of the clearing. Heard Gabe yell, “That’s not me, Sammy, it’s the ghoul!”

The hunter was confused enough by this new information that he let his guard down for a moment. But for hunters, a moment was usually all it took to end their career by becoming a corpse. The ghoul, still looking like Gabe only rotting, launched itself at Sam. He had just enough time to throw his arms up to protect his face when he felt the weight of a person plowing into him, pushing him to the ground along with it. The air was knocked out of him as he landed with the ghoul on top of him, his arm still up even though it wouldn’t offer any protection at this point. But right when he’d braced himself for the inevitable pain of a ghoul chewing his face off, he heard a weird popping noise, and felt something wet splash onto his legs.

Sam opened his eyes, and was looking right into the ghoul’s. It took him a second to realize he wasn’t getting gnawed on because this was the actual Gabe, and that he was probably safe now. The next second reminded him of the position the two of them were now laying in, and another two seconds for the blush to completely cover his face.

“Uh, thanks,” Sam said awkwardly.

“Yeah, umm, no problem,” Gabe stuttered, his cheeks pinking up in what was probably an angelic blush.

“The ghoul?” Sam asked, his head a little fuzzy from its recent impact with the ground.

“I exploded him,” Gabe said, still staring into Sam’s eyes.

“Thanks,” Sam said again. The awkwardness of the whole situation was so heavy it made it hard to breathe. Though that might have also been the weight of an archangel on top of him.

Then his brain finally kicked in, giving Sam at least some of his usual logical abilities. “Why’d you knock me down, then, if you just exploded it?”

Gabe’s face flushed red, his eyes going wide in surprise. “I, uhhh… I don’t think I was thinking?” he finally responded, even more confused than Sam was by this point. “I mean, that thing was about to take you down, and my first thought was…”

“To keep me safe?” Sam asked, not yet sure how he felt about that.

“Yeah, that’s the right answer, Sammy Pie,” Gabe replied, a big, goofy grin on his face.

“That’s, umm…” Sam mumbled. Then he saw in Gabe’s eyes a certain look, one that meant he truly cared about him. That the flirting sounded joking, but wasn’t a joke. He didn’t think that Gabe had a speck of seriousness in his whole body, but…

Without thinking of the consequences, about anything except what he was doing, Sam lifted his head up until he was kissing the archangel. Gabe was stunned at first, but then he joined the party, putting a hand on each side of Sam’s head, all the better for this kind of kissing. When they pulled apart, Gabe chuckled self-consciously, which made him look more… sincere? Authentic? Real?

They smiled at each other for a while longer, then Gabe finally spoke. “Couldn’t resist my charms any longer?” he asked, waggling those eyebrows again.

Sam rolled his eyes in response. When Gabe started laughing at the stupid, love struck grin on Sam’s face (that matched the one on the archangel’s), the hunter steeled his face as much as he could and told Gabe “You’re still laying on me,” as he pushed him off of his stomach and onto the ground. As he was standing up, the archangel sat in the dirt, muttering what could only be Enochian curses. The hunter couldn’t help the laugh he let out as he extended his hand to help him up.

“Hey, what was your deal down there?” Gabe complained as soon as he started rising. “You don’t just go around…” But Sam cut off his words with another, much longer kiss. Gabe’s legs felt weak by the time it ended, and he wobbled around a bit when Sam let go and stood up straight.

Gabe looked at his moose and couldn’t help but laugh. “If this keeps going on, I’m gonna need to buy a ladder,” he teased, and Sam’s only response was to join him in laughter.

~~~

They bought a lightweight step ladder a week later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic works well. I wrote it in one go at some point after midnight or one, so I've no clue if it's actually good, or I'm just biased. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
